Beauty and the Grizzly Bear
Uranimated18's spoof for Beauty and the Beast. Cast *Belle - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Beast - Boog (Open Season) & Grizzly Bear (Balto) *Gaston - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Lumiere - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforset) *Cogsworth - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Mrs. Pots - Mama Owl (The Fox and the Hound) *Chip - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Fifi - Rosy (A Bug's Life) *The Wardrobe - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Sultan - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *The Stove - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Lefou - Marvin the Martain (Looney Tunes) *The Bimbettes - Bloom, Stella and Flora (Winx Club) *Maurice - Pops (Regular Show) *Philipe - Buck (Home on the Range; 2004) *The Wolves - The Fossas (Madagascar) *Monsieur D'Arque - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Prince Adam - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Old Hag - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *The Enchantress - Glenda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) *Human Lumiere - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Human Cogsworth - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Human Fifi - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Human Mrs. Pots - Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *Human Chip - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Sultan - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Tavern Men - ??? *the Baker - Dr. Barber (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *the Bookseller - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) Secnes *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 1 Prologue *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 2 "Odette" *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 3 Odette Meets Ruber *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 4 Pops' Invention *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 5 Pops Gets Lost *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 6 Pops Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 7 Ruber Proposes to Odette/ "Odette" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 8 Odette Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 9 Odette's New Home *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 10 "Ruber" *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 11 Odette meets Big Mama, Tillie and Bird Wart *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 12 Odette is being Difficult *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 13 Odette Leaves her Bedroom and Meets The White Rabbit and Batty *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 14 "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 15 A Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 16 Exploring the West Wing/Odette Discovers the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 17 Odette Runs Off/ Boog Battles the Fossas *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 18 Ruber Plans a Scheme with Dr. Facilier *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 19 Something Special for Odette ("Something There") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 20 Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 21 A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 22 Boog Sets Odette Free *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 23 Ruber's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill The Beast") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 24 The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 25 Boog vs Ruber *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 26 Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 27 End Credits Movie used *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips used *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure (1998) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Quest For Camelot (1998) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001-present) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) *Regular Show (2010-present) *Home on the Range (2004) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Winx Club (2003) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Frozen (2013) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-present) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2004-present) *Mulan (1998) *Total Drama Island (2007-present) *Total Drama World Tour (2010) *Total Drama Pahkitew Island (2014) *Stoked! (2009) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Pinocchio (1941) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *Anastasia (1997) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Wild Kratts (2014-present) *The Aristocats (1970) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Fantasia (1940) *Dinosaur (2000) *Dumbo (1941) *Bambi (1942) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Rio 2 (2014) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1939) *The Great Mouse Detective (1988) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2004-present) *Saludos Amigos (1942) *Pocahontas (1995) *Tangled (2010) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) Gallery Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Belle Grizzly_Bear_(Balto).jpg|Grizzly Bear Boog the Bear.jpg|and Boog as the Beast Prince Derek in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|Prince Derek as Prince Adam Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Gaston Batty-0.jpg|Batty Koda as Lumiere Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Human Lumiere White Rabbit.gif|The White Rabbit as Cogsworth Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-1661.jpg|Sir Ector as Human Cogsworth Big Mama-0.jpg|Big Mama as Mrs. Potts Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Human Mrs. Potts Bird Wart.jpg|Bird Wart as Chip Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg|Mac as Human Chip Rosie-bugs-life-photo-450x370-dcp-ab9 9select16281.jpg|Rosie as Fifi the Feather-Duster Kira Watanabe Finster (Jasmine).jpg|Princess Jasmine as Human Fifi Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as the Wardrobe Copperpic.png|Young Copper as Sultan the Footstool Adult Copper.jpg|Adult Copper as Dog Sultan Tantor.jpg|Tantor as the Stove Marvin the Martian.png|Marvin the Martian as LeFou Bloom-0.png|Bloom, StellaSolaria.jpg|Stella Flora Civilian1.jpg|& Flora as the Bimbettes Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Maurice Buck strong.png|Buck as Phillipe Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|D. Facilier as Monsieur D'Arque Mad Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as the Peddler Woman Glinda.jpg|Glinda the Good Witch as the Enchantress Category:Uranimated18 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs